Torn and Frayed
by Jordyn MacTavish
Summary: Four or five moments — that's all it takes to become a hero. Everyone thinks it's a full-time job. Wake up a hero. Brush your teeth a hero. Go to work a hero. Not true. Over a lifetime there are only four or five moments that really matter. Moments when you're offered a choice to make a sacrifice, conquer a flaw — spare an enemy. In these moments everything else fades away—Deadpool
1. Chapter I: Rani Rose

_And if, you don't love me now_  
_You will never love me again_  
_I can still hear you saying_  
_You would never break the chain (Never break the chain)_

-The Chain; **by Fleetwood Mac**

* * *

**(A/N):**

**Just a heads up for you guys, this story will have some dark themes in it. While the themes themselves won't be written in extensive detail, they will be alluded to, ya know? A few little hints here and there, maybe a quick brief mention of it on occasion. I'll try to keep it as brief as I can, though. But if any of you are sensitive to dark themes in stories, especially ones that cover child abuse, then maybe this story isn't for you. I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable or trigger anything for anyone here.**

**Thank you for your time.**

**Jordyn MacTavish**

* * *

Oh no. Oh _God_ no. This can't be happening; not again. It felt too soon for it to be really happening again. Rani was still recovering — psychologically, emotionally, and physically — from all the issues that happened last time. But now it's happening. It's going to be happening all over again. And Rani was anything _but_ prepared.

Rani attempted to force down the bile rising in her throat, attempting to stop herself from throwing up, but it didn't work. The bile kept rising and her stomach was knotting. Her head was spinning and her eyes were filling with tears. What was she supposed to do? Was she ready to undergo everything again? The sleepless nights and the busy days? The thought of having to care for _two_ children had her heart jump in her throat and the air get knocked out of her. On top of that, the bile and stomach-knotting overtook her, causing Rani to rush to the toilet, praying she'd make it in time. Vomit spewed from her mouth, making it to the toilet in the nick of time. Rani continued heaving into the toilet bowl, gagging and spitting; she wanted to empty her stomach, making sure she had nothing left to throw up. When she was done, when she had nothing left to expel, she was left breathing heavily beside the toilet, her hair damp with sweat and her eyes bleary. Swallowing thickly, Rani adjusted herself so she was sitting comfortably on the ground. Sniffling, she let out a strangled sigh.

She couldn't believe it. She didn't _want_ to believe it. Rani Yamamoto, pregnant with baby #2. Maybe if she had been older and married, the thought of having another baby wouldn't be so terrifying, but since she was only a teenager — sixteen at that — the realization was horrifying. And it's not like a boy from school got her pregnant, either. Rani wasn't allowed to attend public school. Her uncle forbid her from leaving the apartment. He didn't want to risk anyone finding out.

A scowl came over Rani's face. The thought of her uncle always put her in a foul mood. He was her legal guardian, put in charge of her when her mother could no longer support her. In a way, Rani found it humorous, the thought of living with her uncle. Her mother came from Venezuela, and she didn't become a Japanese citizen until a year and a half after Rani's birth. The teen had little to no knowledge on her father. What she _did_ know, however, was he came from an upper class Japanese family and abandoned Rani's mother while she was pregnant.

Slowly standing up, the teen huffed and ran her hands over her face. She had to figure something out. She had to figure out how to hide the pregnancy tests from her uncle, and she had to figure out how to keep the whole situation a secret. At least until she had something figured out.

_He's going to find out eventually,_ she thought. _You can only hide a pregnancy for so long._

Rani's first pregnancy had her walking on eggshells the whole nine months. Her uncle had been very unhappy with the discovery, but he did his best to control himself. When the teen's daughter was born, she assumed things would change. They didn't. Things went right back to the way they were. But at least Rani had something to fight for, something to protect. Her daughter, Aimi, was the light of her life. The one person who truly cared and relied on her. Rani would gladly lay down her life to keep Aimi safe.

Quickly grabbing the tests, Rani opened the bathroom door and turned off the lights. Shuffling down the hall, the teen's mind was going a mile a minute. She should've seen it coming. The way things were going, she should've taken it more seriously. It wasn't until Rani's period was late that she began to feel scared. It wasn't until she felt sick in the morning and couldn't eat certain foods that she began to feel scared.

_You're pathetic,_ a dark voice whispered. That little voice resided in the back of Rani's mind, coming out far too often for her liking. _You're weak. You're letting all of this happen to you, and soon, Aimi will go through the same thing.* He likes young girls, you know this. She'll go through the same thing because you're not strong enough. You're not good enough._

"Shut up," Rani hissed, squeezing her eyes shut. She stopped walking for a moment, trying to push that thought out of her head. "I am _not_ weak. I am _not_ pathetic. Aimi will be fine. I will be fine. This baby will be fine."

Taking a deep breath, Rani let it out before continuing down the hall. That little voice always tried to bring her down, always tried to twist everything into being _her_ fault. It didn't matter if it was big or small, that damned voice always tried telling Rani it was her fault. But how could any of what she went through be her fault? She didn't ask for any of it. She didn't ask for her mother to be distant and cold. She didn't ask for her father's abandonment. And she _certainly_ didn't ask for her uncle's guardianship. He was a pig, and it took Rani far too long to realize it.

Turning into her bedroom, Rani was greeted with the usual sight — filthy clothes piling in a laundry bin, her bed unmade and Aimi in her crib. The room as a whole had no decorations; Rani's uncle didn't think she deserved anything like that. Not even to keep Aimi distracted on particularly bad days. Instead, mother and daughter were forced to look at a room with dingy wallpaper and stained wooden floors. The apartment itself, aside from its own filthiness, had a particularly unpleasant smell, one that clung heavily in every room in the little living space. Rani tried keeping a window open, hoping for even a little fresh air, but it never helped. The smell clung to everyone and every_thing_. The only thing that could keep the teen's mind off the smell and ugliness of her home was her daughter. Aimi, at only eighteen months, was the ray of sunshine in Rani's life, the one thing keeping her sane despite everything. The infant took immense pleasure in being in her mother's company, lighting up the instant her eyes met Rani's.

"Mama!" Aimi exclaimed, bouncing happily in her crib. "Mama!"

Smiling, Rani stuffed the pregnancy tests in her pockets and approached her daughter, picking her up. "Hey, sweetie," she cooed. Aimi wrapped her arms around her mother, stretching them as far as they could go. The pure happiness the toddler had for her mother was like a breath of fresh air. "Mama loves you," Rani said sweetly, adjusting her daughter on her hip. "Right? Mama loves you."

One of Aimi's hands went and gently smacked Rani's face, a giggle coming from the toddler's mouth. Rani couldn't stop herself from laughing. Gently kissing the top of her daughter's head, the young mother let out a soft sigh. She had to figure something out. She'd have to find a way to get out of the apartment and verify her pregnancy. She had to know for sure. There was a part of Rani that wanted to believe her body was playing tricks on her, that the tests were somehow wrong and there was no second baby. But, deep down, she knew better. She recognized the signs and she knew what to expect. When she was pregnant with Aimi, things had been very difficult. There was not a single easy day that whole nine months.

_How can I possibly sneak out of here without him noticing?_ Rani thought. Her uncle was a very perceptive man. He could catch onto things rather quickly, which made hiding secrets from him impossible. While he may not notice she's expecting right away, he'd notice something off about his niece almost immediately. _I have to do something,_ she thought. _I have to come up with some kind of plan. If he finds out I'm having another child, then he'll lose his mind._

Having to deal with her uncle's wrath was one thing, but dealing with it while pregnant was something else entirely. She couldn't do it. She couldn't. Rani and Aimi didn't deserve to be treated like trash, they didn't deserve to be hurt.

Aimi gave Rani something to live for, but it hadn't always been that way. While the teen loved her daughter immensely, she did feel like her child trapped her. Trapped to the very man who was supposed to take care of her. But now, all this time and three positive tests later, Rani wasn't going to let herself relive those feelings. She was going to leave her uncle. She was going to take their child — their children — with her and start over. Rani was going to stop being the victim and get herself the life she deserved. All she had to do was leave the apartment and find a doctor. All she needed, just in that moment, was a little clarification.

* * *

**(A/N):**

**Sorry for the wait on this chapter. Hopefully you guys find something decent in it, if you don't, I understand. Like I mentioned at the beginning, this chapter will allude to some dark themes. If you're uncomfortable with the mentions of child abuse, then I'd suggest getting out of here. If you decide to keep reading, then be sure to leave constructive criticism where you think it's due.**

**Do I own anything in the Host Club fandom? No. No I don't. All I own are my OCs, my subplots, and the laptop I'm typing on. If you've got ideas for OCs or subplots, be sure to PM me or leave a review. I'll add them in as soon as possible.**

**In the "PROFILE" section, there'll be a more in-depth look at my OCs. You guys can go there and check out what I've got so far. Be sure to PM me or leave a review in the respective story if you've got any questions.**

**Again, leave constructive criticism if you decide to continue with this story. I'd love to know how I can improve.**

**Peace out!**

**Jordyn MacTavish**


	2. Chapter II: Rani Rose & Fujio

_And I think it's gonna be a long long time_  
_'Till touch down brings me round again to find_  
_I'm not the man they think I am at home_  
_Oh no no no I'm a rocket man_  
_Rocket man burning out his fuse up here alone_

-Rocket Man (And I Think It's Going To Be A Long, Long Time); **by Elton John**

* * *

Rani had been about eight years old when she was taken from her mother. It was abrupt, taking the young girl by surprise. She honestly was not expecting any kind of intervention in her home life, but it happened. Rani's social worker was always asking questions, wanting to know all kinds of information on Maria. Eventually the mother was put in court and lost all parental rights. The court process was long and drawn out, at least that's what it felt like. In Rani's eyes, it felt as though it lasted a lifetime. But with Maria no longer being the primary caregiver, and the young girl's father being absent, that meant Rani was a ward. She was put into foster care, and had to go through long evaluations to see how well she'd do with the other children.

It took Rani two and a half years to get out of foster care. Two and a half years of going in and out of homes, dealing with the best and worst sides of people. Mostly the worst, but there were a few exceptions. But the biggest surprise Rani ever received came from her social worker. The surprise was that a man named Fujio Yamamoto wanted to take in Rani. The man — this Fujio Yamamoto — claimed to be her paternal uncle, her father's younger brother. That should've been the first red flag. Rani never met a single person on her father's side. In fact, Maria would go into a fury if her daughter even _hinted_ at her father or his family. But Fujio. . .

Rani had been hesitant at first. She took Fujio's interest in her with a grain of salt. She didn't want to risk anything. She'd endured too much at the other homes.

The social worker made sure tests were done and interviews were in place. When it was not only confirmed Fujio was Rani's uncle, but also seemed responsible and capable in caring for a child, Rani was sent over. His apartment was clean, spotless. The second red flag should've been Fujio's behavior. There would be periodic visits from Rani's social worker those first couple months. Check-ins were a way to make sure things were going well. When the social worker was present, things went smoothly. Everyone was happy and adjusting well. When the social worker was gone, things seemed to take a drastic turn. Fujio's usually upbeat and warm demeanor would become short and agitated. Rani had seen it plenty of times in other foster homes.*

She should've taken those first two signs seriously. Things only got worse from there.

The time that lead up to Fujio gaining guardianship over Rani, a number of things had taken place. The first had been the older man giving his niece nice things in order to win over her trust. If Rani could trust him, then she'd be comfortable around him. If she could be comfortable around him, then everything would run smoothly in the household. That was the third red flag. Fujio was trying to win her over with gifts and treats. Even when he came off as agitated and short, he still _tried_ to have a good impression on her.

When the guardianship was granted, and the social worker stopped their visits, that's when things really started shifting. Fujio became manipulative. If Rani wanted something, she'd have to do something for him. Things that made her feel uncomfortable. He exploited her, wanting personal satisfaction by any means necessary. The manipulation eventually grew, as did the abuse. By the time Rani was fourteen, she fell pregnant. By the time she was fifteen, she'd given birth to Aimi. And now, eighteen months after her daughter's birth, Rani was pregnant again. But this pregnancy was going to be different. This pregnancy would not be spent locked in a dingy apartment with a raging pedophilic uncle. This pregnancy would not be as painful as the last.

Looking at Aimi, who was still happily enjoying her mother's company, Rani set her jaw. She could still feel the positive tests in her pocket, pressing against her clothed thigh. It was hard for her to ignore it. It felt like every nerve in her body was on overdrive, heightening the sensations of everything.

_Fujio is still at work,_ Rani thought; adjusting Aimi on her hip. _He won't be back for another couple hours. I could sneak out front and. . ._

No. Fujio had friends in the building, some of them living on the same floor. They'd know if Rani tried to make a run for it. That was one of the main reasons she never tried to escape. She was terrified one of her uncle's goonies would find out and tell him.

_Figure something out. Fujio will notice something's off the second he steps in. You remember how he was last time right? When you were pregnant with Aimi? It was a nightmare. Do you really want to go through that again?_

Only a sadist would want to endure that kind of punishment.

Gently setting Aimi on the ground, Rani found some of her daughter's favorite toys to keep the eighteen month old distracted. Going into her closet, Rani dug through all the garbage in there until she found an old backpack. She'd stolen it years ago, just a couple months before her last foster family brought her back. In the homes, Rani had a habit of stealing and running away. She had a decent idea on how the streets worked, so if she managed to escape, she could at least make it for a short while with Aimi.

Opening the backpack, Rani dumped the contents on the ground. It had been filled with garbage she'd collected while on the run. Comic books or little knick-knacks. Things that a child would enjoy. When Fujio took her in, he told her to put the backpack away, to seal away that rebellious side of her. Looking over at Aimi, the teen could tell her child was captivated by what she saw. Old toys and books, expired candies and other little treats.

"No," Rani signed. "Not for you, understand? This is trash."

A pout came over Aimi's face. She always tried getting her hands on things that didn't belong to her.

Running a hand through her hair, Rani sighed. If she truly wanted a change in her life, if she truly wanted to get away from her uncle, then she'd have to move quickly. Every move, every action, every thought, they'd have to be done in a fraction of a second. Every moment Rani spent contemplating and second guessing was time wasted. Every second she spent making sure Aimi didn't do anything she wasn't supposed to. . .

_Quit with all of this,_ Rani thought. _Don't go around thinking like this. Don't overthink something like this. The only person who can help you and Aimi is you._

Right. That's right. Only Rani can get herself and her children out of Fujio's abuse. And she was getting nowhere by sitting around, wallowing in her own emotions. So without a second thought — without wasting a beat — the teen got to work. She emptied the crap out of her backpack, now all she had to do was fill it with things she knew were necessary. Once that was out of the way, then she could get herself and Aimi out. The only problem was she still had no clue _how_.

* * *

**(A/N):**

**I know these chapters are short, but I promise they'll get longer as the story progresses. So you don't have to worry about that, okay? Anywho, leave constructive criticism where you think it's due, okay? I'd appreciate it.**

**Do I own anything in the OHSHC fandom? No. No I don't. All I own are my OCs, my subplots, and the socks on my feet. If you've got ideas for OCs or subplots, be sure to leave a review or PM me. I'll add them in as soon as I can.**

**Again, be sure to leave constructive criticism where you think it's due.**

**Peace out!**

**Jordyn MacTavish**


End file.
